My First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by IAmTheHeroOfTime
Summary: What happens when Maka gets everyone together for a little party and a game of truth or dare? rated T for swearing. This is a BoyxBoy and I know the grammar isnt the best


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

Author's note: I was bored so I wrote this one shot and I thought it was cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Warning: contains yaoi but only kissing. if you don't like then don't read.

* * *

Death The Kid's POV

* * *

Maka stood up "Alright everyone! Truth or Dare time!" she announced. I rolled my eyes, knowing Black Star he would make me do something horrible. Like messing up a room or something like that. Everyone around agreed to playing the horrid game.

Black Star raised his hand up "I AM GOING FIRST!" he shouted. Everyone in the room but Tsubaki and Patty made the "Excalibur Face". Maka sighed "Ok Black Star… you can have the first turn…" Maka whined. Black Star jumped up "YAHOOO! Tsubaki, truth or dare!" he said loudly.

Tsubaki tapped her lips with her pointer finger as she thought. She looked at Black Star then smiled at him "Dare please." Tsubaki said kindly. Black Star stood up then pointed at a photo on Maka's wall "Mess that photo up." he said.

I felt my body tense as I watched Tsubaki stand up and make the picture crooked. I hid my face in my hands "I fucking hate you Black Star." I swore. Black Star just laugh "Not cool dude." I heard Soul say. Tsubaki clapped her hands "My turn! Liz, truth or dare!" Tsubaki said trying to make it less awkward in the room.

Liz rolled her eyes "Truth I guess." Liz said as she was filing her nails "Have you ever wanted to date Kid?" Tsubaki asked. I looked up when my named was mentioned "Ha! No. He is too insane for me." Liz laughed.

If she wasn't my weapon I'd yell at her and tell her to leave but I have to have her or I won't be symmetrical. Liz looked around the room for someone to be her victim; her eyes stopped on me "Kid, truth or dare?" she asked. I sighed "Truth." I said "Aw no fun! Do you like anyone in this room?" she asked. My heart was pounding; I tried not to glance over at the white haired scythe who was lounging on his couch. I nodded once "Yes." I simply answered "Oh my god who!" Liz asked. I looked over at her "It's my turn. You can't ask me anything right now." I said coyly.

My eyes went straight for Black Star "Black Star, truth or dare?" I asked "THE GREAT BLACK STAR ALWAYS TAKES A DARE!" he said proudly. I smiled evilly "Kiss Tsubaki." I said knowing Black Star liked her. His face went pale then a deep shade of red "I will get you reaper…" he warned me then leaned over to a very red Tsubaki and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Maka squealed "Awwwww!" she cooed. Black Star glared at me then he looked over at the timid boy next too Maka and Soul "Crona, truth or dare?" Black Star asked. Crona's eyes grew "W-what? I don't know how to deal with picking one!" Crona said as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

Ragnarok came out and gave Crona a noogie "Stop whining! Crona will take a dare!" Ragnarok answered for him. Black Star had an evil look on his face "I dare you too kiss Kid on the cheek." Black Star said. Crona threw his hands up and moved them back and forth "I don't know how to deal with that!" he nearly screamed.

Ragnarok gave Crona another noogie "Just do it!" Ragnarok snapped. Crona frowned but got up then quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek then he ran back and hid behind Maka. I looked at Black Star "Is that it?" I asked. Black Star laughed "Ha! No! The great Black Star has a bigger plan!" he said.

I felt slightly scared of his "big plan" but I tried ignoring it. Crona looked at Maka "M-Maka, truth or dare?" he asked. Maka smiled "Truth!" she said "Would you get jealous if Soul liked someone..?" Crona asked.

Maka blushed "Yes." she said then Soul got this disgusted look. He tried hiding it but I noticed. Maka turned to Soul "Soul, truth or dare?" Maka asked. Soul thought about it "Truth…" Soul said "Do you like someone?" she asked.

My heart stopped as I waited for his answer. I saw him glance at me "Yeah..." he said with a shrug. My heart raced 'Did he look at me?' I thought. Maka had a big smile on her face "Maka, truth or dare?" he asked coolly. Maka blushed like mad "Dare!" she said excitedly "Lick Black Star's foot." Soul said.

Maka's face went blank. I had to hold back the laughter that was building up. Black Star took off his shoot and sock. Maka frowned then got on the floor and crawled to Black Star's foot and gave it a lick. Everyone laughed their asses off as Maka ran to the bathroom to scrub her tongue.

A very angry Maka came back "Black Star, truth or dare." Maka said angrily "Truth." he said as he was whipping his foot "Do you like Tsubaki?" Maka said. Black Star turned red and gave Maka a glare "Yes…" he mumbled.

Everyone went "Awwwww" again. Black Star folded his arms and acted like it didn't happen then he looked at me. He smiled "Truth or dare?" he asked me "Dare." I said calmly "Great now I gotta think of a dare." Black Star said.

Crona stood up "WHY NOT JUST HAVE HIM KISS SOMEONE GOD!" Crona said yelled. Everyone stared in shock "Perfect! Kid I dare you to kiss Soul on the lips." Black Star said. My heart stopped and my face turned red. I looked at Soul, whose face was also red. I got up from my chair and shyly walked over to Soul.

Soul stood up and when I got close to him he put his hands on the side of my faced and pulled me close to him and kissed me. I was shocked for a little but soon I put my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss.

He moved his hands around my waist and held me close to him. Then there was a fake cough, we pulled back from the kiss to see a very pissed off Maka and everyone with a shocked face "Well now we know who they like…." Liz said. We both blushed like mad as Soul put his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

how was that for a one shot? I thought it was cute. I might continue if people want me too otherwise this is gonna be completed for now ;)


End file.
